As a power supply apparatus for electrically connecting the main body of an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus with various detachable unit, there is a drawer connector which has a guide function of correcting the deviation between the terminal at the side of the unit and the terminal at the side of the main body of an apparatus.
The deviation between the terminal at the side of the unit and the terminal at the side of the main body of the apparatus, if higher than a degree of freedom based on the guide function of the drawer connector, may put a burden on the drawer connector and damage the drawer connector.